Undercover of Night
by SvendalMunch
Summary: When a girl's rape and murder is connected to a series of homocide's in the gothic community, SVU calls in the experts. What happens when the Detective's of SVU call in the Agents of the BAU to help catch a serial killer attacking "children of the night?" Well, it'll be a story you can sink your fangs into!


It was 6 o'clock in the evening when The Count started polishing his glasses behind the bar. Club Blood still had two hours till open, but the diligent bar keep was making sure he was ready. His tattooed arms flexed as they rung the glasses, wiping away grim. He had a cigarette between his fanged teeth, and red lens circled glasses sat on his slender nose. His dark hair was slicked back with two large stripes of gray, exposing his larger then average ears, decorated with crosses.

The club had only been established two months ago, but it was already the new hang out for all walks of the gothic life style in New York City, the burnouts, dropouts, dominatrices, punk rockers, metal heads, Suicide Girls, cultists, emo kids, industrial goths, and even some of the steampunk crowd. If you were into the macabre, you went to Club Blood. Owned and operated by vampire enthusiast known to the community only as The Count, Club Blood seemed to have sprung up over night.

Its success could probably be attributed to the fact that the club was actually the base of operations for the combine forces of the NYPD's Special Victim's Unit and the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in their undercover operation to bust a ring of serial killers with an MO for committing sex crimes. At first they seemed like isolated killings, and the SVU Detective's were called in. When the patterns appeared sporadic and untraceable, however, Captain Cragen decided it was time to call in the experts.

The man known as The Count was actually SVU Detective John Munch. Normally a bespectacled conspiracy nut, somehow he'd been roped into playing the part of the suave and sophisticated Count. With fake piercings, an embarrassing dye job, skillfully fabricated tattoos, idiotic glasses, and the most annoying fake teeth one could ever be forced to wear, the distinguished detective had been transformed into a creature of the night.

As he continued to clean his glasses, a younger man came up to the counter. Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU was almost unrecognizable to Munch now. His hair (actually a wig) was shaggy and black with blond tips; his lips and nose were littered with fake silver rings; his eyes were smudged with thick, black make-up. Normally quite the academic in dress and mind, Reid was playing the roll of a Discordian cultist who called himself Archimedes. Archimedes was the supposed son of The Count. Reid, however, was not entirely in disguise at the moment. He was still sporting a button up white shirt tucked neatly into his pants.

"Hey sonny," Munch called playfully "how come I'm already in full Dracula before the sun's even set, and you get to walk around in a nice shirt?"

Dr. Reid looked up at the detective who was posing as his father and grimaced. He'd never get over how ridiculous they looked. "I'd prefer to stay in my own clothes for as long as possible." he commented, placing his glasses back on his face "At least you aren't stuck with a ludicrous, chain ridden outfit."

Munch looked down at his own disguise. He was wearing a black button up rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, nice suspenders, and a wristwatch. "I can deal with everything except the teeth," he shrugged "If we weren't two months in, I'd have nixed um."

Reid shook his head, but before he could retort, another gentleman walked up to them. "Reid, go change," he commanded. "The band will be arriving any minute. Can't have you blowing our cover." The man ruffled Reid's hair, causing the cheap wig to tumble to the floor.

The man was none other than Agent Derek Morgan of the BAU. He was dressed in a simple black T-Shirt with a Club Blood logo, black jeans held up with a belt that sported a skull buckle, and an earpiece. A pair of black shades hung from his shirt neck despite the setting sun outside. He was masquerading as a bouncer for the club, along with SVU's Detective Stabler who was currently letting the band into the back.

Reid stood up. "I really hope this charade is over with soon," he declared, begrudgingly following Morgan.

Munch went back to cleaning his glasses. How in the world had they all ended up in this mess…?

_Hello readers! Who's ready to go on a wild adventure in my first Crime Drama crossover? If you think seeing Munch as a vampiric bartender and Reid as a poetic emo child, wait till you see what's next! From the minds of Sven and Alyx, get ready for some weird shit._

_-Sven_

_Edit: Hallo Leser! I've made some small grammar and flow adjustments. If you notice anything I've missed, let me know, and I'll correct it immediately. Machen Sie sich fertig, Kinder!_

_-Alyx _


End file.
